Aunque no lo quieras
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Max & Takao Cuando ambos andan con la cabeza en las nubes, lo mejor es concretar lo que siempre desearon. Yaoi


Aunque no lo quieras - Jim Mizuhara

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben.

**Contenido:** yaoi, lemon, etc.

**Comentarios Generales: **Expresiones entre comillas y cursivas representan pensamientos de los personajes.

"_Siempre lo quise, siempre lo deseé, no lo niego. Pero no me asegura que sea correspondido. La verdad es que no existe forma, al menos para mí, de decirle lo que quiero. Puedo vivir como siempre lo hice, claro, pero esto ya anda insoportable, él tampoco me dice nada, no puedo adivinar lo que realmente siente._"

Eso era lo que Max pensaba. O, mejor dicho, se torturaba con estos escurridizos pensamientos, corrían por su cabeza como rayos de luz que lo enceguecían, no le dejaban dormir.

En la cama al lado estaba Takao, durmiendo como corresponde después de cinco ataques consecutivos al estofado. Respiraba profundamente; para variar, estaría soñando con lo que comería al día siguiente.

Los celestes ojos del rubiecito miraban con fijeza al cuerpo extendido de Takao, lo recorría una y otra vez con la vista y era capaz de desnudarle con la misma mirada y algo de su gran imaginación.

Oía como resoplaba en su sueño profundo, no despertaría tan pronto.

- ZzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

- Takao, si tu supieras… - murmuró Max.

- ZzzzzzzZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

- …hasta qué punto…

- ZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz

- … te quiero y te deseo…

- ¿Hum?

Max calló, asustado, aparentemente Takao despertó con sus palabras. No supo atinar si lo oyó pronunciar esas palabras que por el solo hecho de decirlas le sacaba un gran peso.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Takao, con voz soñolienta.

- No dije nada – contestó Max abruptamente.

- Es que… creí escuchar algo.

- Ciertamente estabas soñando.

- Hasta mañana, Max.

- Hasta mañana… T-Takao...

Ahora no conseguía pronunciar su nombre sin tartamudear… estaba empeorando. Mismo en esa noche fresca, sentía el sudor escurrírsele por el blanco rostro, caérsele al cuello y seguirle por la espalda.

¿Por qué todo debía ser así con él? Ciertamente era muy extrovertido, pero a veces se le pasaba de los límites, hablaba mucho… y no siempre conseguía arreglar todo.

Deseaba ser más contenido, más reservado, así como era Kai. ¡Kai! Al cruzársele este nombre por la mente quedó rojo de rabia. Últimamente estaba demasiado cerca de Takao, le miraba con otras intenciones y hasta murmuraban juntos. ¡Quién sabe qué dirían!

Max quedaba contemplándolos a lo lejos con una sensación desagradable. No reconocía que estaba sintiendo celos de Takao, le disgustaba verlos tan íntimos yo no poder hacer nada.

¡Para colmo le hacía caso a Kai! Todos sabían que Kai era frío y no le importaba nada; Takao se esforzaba para Kai tenerle confianza, y eso parecía a Max un acto deplorable.

Takao trataba con mucha afectuosidad a Max, pero cuando el rubio pensaba que sería correspondido, él volvía a actuar como un compañero, manteniendo distancia.

Si la azulada mirada de Max pudiera fulminar a las personas, Kai estaría bajo tierra mucho tiempo atrás.

Lo que él no sabía era que fulminaba, y ya lo había hecho con alguien.

Al día siguiente, en la cocina, quedó observando nuevamente a Takao y Kai hablando en voz baja, gesticulando con impaciencia. A veces miraban en su dirección, lo que contribuía a dejarlo molesto. Necesitaba terminar con todo esto.

- ¡Hola, chicos!

- Hola, Max – saludaron ambos.

- ¿De qué hablaban, si se puede saber?

- Er… pues… nada especial – contestó Takao.

- No fue eso lo que aparentaba – dijo Max mirándolo con sus celestes ojos como diciéndole: "_¿tendrías la caradurez de mentirme?_"

- Nada importante – dijo Kai, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Takao. Max sintió un revuelco en el estómago pero no dijo más nada.

- Si ustedes dicen… creeré en ustedes.

Ahora quien mintió fue él, no creyó ni por asomo en estos dos, la verdad era que no soportaba verlos tocándose.

Cuando Rei entró, encontró a Max respirando profundamente, a punto de soltar un grito o cosa parecida. Evidentemente estaba mal.

- ¿Max, qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No me pasa nada, Rei.

- Pero estás muy alterado. No estás bien.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien.

- Y parece que quieres llorar.

- ¡Rei! ¡No me toques! Déjame en paz.

Una lágrima cayó en el suelo, y Max se alejó corriendo. Rei no supo qué ocurría pero se dispuso a averiguar.

Fue junto a Takao para preguntarle.

- Takao, ¿tú sabes por qué Max está así?

- ¿Así como?

- Triste, enojado, qué sé yo. Bien no está.

- Ni idea. ¿Dónde está él?

- Parece que en su habitación. Y está llorando.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Max e intentaron entrar, pero estaba trancada. Oían unos sollozos apagados.

- Max, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó Rei – abre, vamos a conversar un poco.

- ¡No, vete Rei, no quiero hablar con nadie.

- Yo también quiero hablar contigo – agregó Takao.

Estas palabras de Takao hicieron la puerta abrirse en menos de dos segundos. Max estaba deshecho por el llanto, los ojos enrojecidos y las mantas húmedas por las lágrimas.

- Ahora tendrás que decirnos qué te sucede – dijo Takao, pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

- Es que… que… quisiera ir a casa, nada más – contestó Max, pero pensando "_no tienes idea por qué estoy así. Si supieras que es por causa tuya…_"

- Dentro de poco volveremos – continuó Takao cariñosamente – tenemos que esforzarnos para vencer en las competiciones.

- Sí… debemos vencer – respondió quedamente, le reconfortaba que Takao lo tocara, sentía la cálida piel morena en contacto con la suya.

- Ahora debemos ir a entrenar, no podemos atrasarnos más.

- Está bien.

El entrenamiento corrió sin contratiempos.

El fulminado por los ojos de Max era Takao. No admitía el hecho de que pudiera gustarle este alegre chico, justamente su natural felicidad constituía la traba por la cual Takao no avanzaba; creía que, si Max era feliz, es porque no lo necesitaba, y eso lo dejaba frustrado.

Soñaba con tenerle a Max solamente una vez, sacarle la camiseta para recorrer con sus labios ese pecho sonrosado y quien sabe… quien sabe…

Una ocasión lo vio sin ropas. Max acababa de salir de la ducha (sin duda una de aquellas duchas heladas que se daba para apaciguar los sentimientos más fuertes) y Takao estaba sirviéndose un vaso de jugo

- ¿Qué haces, Takao?

Volteándose, se deparó con una escena impresionante: allí estaba Max, solamente con una toalla en torno a la cintura. ¡Por los dioses! Así mojado se veía mucho más bonito. Mechones de los dorados cabellos caían sobre sus ojos. Takao quedó enmudecido ante tal visión, estaba pasmado.

- Ehhhhh… yo… este… este… ah…

En ese preciso instante la toalla que lo cubría se escurrió de su cintura y fue a dar en el suelo. O sea, no solamente la toalla cayó, el vaso y la botella que Takao sostenía se estrellaron contra el suelo al mismo tiempo.

Jamás había visto a Max así, desnudo. En el lapso que tardó para recogerla del suelo y envolverse nuevamente Takao no parpadeó, sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

Max, al recoger la toalla, se limitó a sonreírle y guiñarle el ojo. Le encantó ver la fascinación de Takao, su ávida mirada lo grabó por entero.

Entró en su habitación mientras Takao quedó allí, parado como estatua y mudo aún. Rei lo encontró en ese estado de semi-shock, lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo.

- Takao, ¿por qué estás así?

- Yo… eh… eh…

- ¡Takao! – exclamó, dándole golpecitos en la cara.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Takao? Parecías trastornado.

- Trastornado… trastornado… trastornado… muuuuuuuuy trastornado.

- Cuéntame.

- No puedo… aunque pudiera, no hay palabras que describas.

De aquel día en adelante aquella imagen se le aparecía cuando estaba dormido, no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza. Eso reflejaba directamente en su desempeño en las beybatallas, iba decayendo y a ese ritmo perdería su título mundial.

Lo deseaba con una locura cada vez creciente, solamente de esa forma volvería a concentrarse en su desempeño; pero… ¿cuándo llegaría ese día?

A la hora de dormir, Takao y Max estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas (por aquellos días viajaban y no hubo otra opción que compartir la habitación), Takao estaba boca arriba y Max de costado mirándole.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, Max?

- ¡Nada! Y tú, duérmete de una vez.

- ¡Hey! No quieras obligarme. Además no puedo dormir con alguien mirándome así. Me molesta.

- ¿Mirándote así como?

- Como si estuvieras a punto de devorarme.

- ¿Devorarte, Takao? Por favor, no digas tonterías.

- Pero es así como interpreto.

- Si tanto te importa, me pondré del otro lado y punto.

"_Necesito otra ducha helada, ahora mismo_" pensaba Max.

Se levantó ágilmente y, cogiendo una toalla, se dirigió a la ducha. Takao observaba estas acciones con los ojos entrecerrados.

Mientras escuchaba el agua correr a lo lejos, Takao finalmente durmió. Soñó que estaba en un bosque muy verde, junto con Max, sentado bajo un frondoso árbol; lo tenía en sus brazos, su cabeza recostada al pecho, sintiendo el tibio aliento… ¡Un momento! Ese aliento ya estaba demasiado cerca, más real que otra cosa, ¿aún estaba soñando o es que…?

Entreabrió sus ojos y vio a Max a cinco centímetros de él. "_Es solamente un sueño, no es real, y no quiero despertar ahora_". Solamente cuando sintió los húmedos labios de Max rozarle el palpitante cuello se convenció de todo.

Estaba únicamente con una toalla en la cintura, como la vez pasada; no le costaría despojarle de prenda pero no estaba apurado.

Lo tomó por la barbilla y comenzó a besarlo con furor, jugueteando deliciosamente con la lengua de Max entre sus labios, ahogándolo por no permitirle respirar; ya sucumbió a los encantos del pícaro rubiecito y no dejaría nada a medio terminar.

Takao lo jaló de forma a quedarse más próximo de él, sentía las gotas de agua humedecerle el pecho, pasaba la mano delicadamente por el cuerpo de Max, y se le antojaba estar tocando un terciopelo, aunque este era más cálido y vivo.

Sin dejar de besarle le exploró el níveo pecho, acción por la cual Max soltaba entrecortados gemidos, con la mente nublada por las sensaciones que lo invadían. Tampoco perdió tiempo y acariciaba a Takao con ganas, pero era más atrevido y con presteza bajó sus pantalones, sintiendo a través de sus calzones cómo algo se le iba entumeciendo entre las piernas…

Sin contenerse más sacó de un tirón la toalla que envolvía a Max y por unos momentos lo contempló profundamente, creyó que iba a morir allí mismo. Era albo con tonalidades de damasco hasta los mínimos detalles, el cutis terso denotaba la juventud del dueño.

Hábilmente se encargó de continuar recorriendo ese lánguido cuerpo con su lengua, poniendo especial dedicación en acariciar tiernamente las entrepiernas de su amado, que ya jadeaba incontrolablemente e indicaba sin cesar a Takao que no pare por nada.

En ese momento el zumo del amor entre ellos fluyó libremente, y Takao no dejó que se desperdiciara.

- Ahora haremos de la forma como siempre quise – dijo Takao, abriéndole delicadamente las piernas.

- Debo confesarte que… esta es la primera vez que lo hago así.

- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Takao – seré cuidadoso.

Sin mediar palabras penetró en el cuerpo de Max. Un ahogado grito emergió de su garganta, no fue tan cuidadoso como lo prometió, pero tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien.

El rítmico vaivén lo dejaba relajado, se hundía entre las sábanas. Inicialmente algo le dolió pero se derrumbaba cada vez más por las caricias de Takao. La piel del peliazul se ponía cada vez más enrojecida por el esfuerzo, como si entrara en ebullición.

Cuando estuvo por terminar, lo estrechó hasta sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones.

Ambos estaban exhaustos por tanta agitación, no conseguían ni levantarse.

- Esto sí que estuvo bueno – comentó Takao en un hilo de voz.

- Fue increíble… ¡simplemente increíble! – dijo Max, el júbilo le brillaba en los ojos azul cobalto.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido, Max?

- Maravilloso.

- ¿Sabes? Es que… también fue mi primera vez.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Y eso qué importa ahora?

Puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Takao y agregó:

- Tengo una pregunta muy importante para hacerte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- De ti y de Kai, andan juntos hace días y no me dicen el motivo.

- Ah, ¿eso? Bueno, es que trataba de explicarle las estrategias que usaríamos en las competencias dobles. No estábamos llegando a ningún acuerdo, pero ya quedamos acertados.

- Oh, ¡qué alivio me das!

- Espera un momento, ¿acaso hay un tono de celos en tu voz, Max? ¿¿Estás celoso…por mí?

- Para decirte la verdad, siempre estuve.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! Eso es impresionante.

- Otra cosa: ¿por qué escogiste a Kai para las competiciones dobles y no a mí? Siempre me has deseado.

- Eso es verdad, pero traté por todos los medios de evitarte, tuve esperanzas que ese deseo pasara pero ahora es tarde. No creo que en adelante consiga dejarte solo.

- Yo tampoco.

- Ahora vamos dormir que mañana será un día cansativo.

A la mañana siguiente el entrenamiento de Takao y Kai estaba en su ápice. Max como siempre los miraba pero esta vez sonreía.

- Vaya, Takao, es raro que de ayer para hoy tu desempeño haya mejorado tanto – comentó Kai – ¿cómo se explica eso?

- Digamos, Kai, que… me he sacado un gran peso de encima en ese intervalo de tiempo. Y estoy concentrándome tan bien como siempre.

F I N


End file.
